


Moonshine (Bellamy Blake x reader)

by writethe100



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 14:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16914606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writethe100/pseuds/writethe100
Summary: Y/N and her friends celebrate Jasper’s birthday. Things get a little messy when Y/N drinks a little too much.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> warning; alcohol

We were all gathered by the fire, drinking Monty and Jasper’s famous moonshine. I was sitting between Octavia and Finn, singing ‘We Are The Champions’ as we raise our drink. I didn’t know why it came to this song, we all just started singing and everyone just hopped on. 

Unsteadily, I stood up and smiled. ‘I want to make a toast! To my buddy, Jasper Jordan. Happy Birthday kid.’ I cheered as everyone joined me. I chugged the rest of my drink and wobbled by Jasper. 

‘How does it feel being 18?!’ I hugged my best friend. 

‘It feels great knowing that I won’t get floated.’ Jasper chuckled. ‘I thought I was drunk but you, you’re totally wasted.’

‘I’m not drunk. You are.’ I laughed at him and hiccuped. Then I looked into the cup and realized that it was empty. ‘Bummer.’ I said as I walked towards the table, where the moonshine was. 

Bellamy spotted me, quickly rushed to me as he helped me stand. ‘Oh, no. no. Are you sure you need more of that, Y/N?’

I had a crush on Bellamy since we landed. Well, not technically. He was a jerk at first but I realized that he had a pure heart and what he does was to protect people. Eventually, our friendship grew closer and my feelings for him grew as well. Of course, he didn’t know and he will never know. 

‘Yes, I do need more.’ I giggled as I took a sip of the moonshine. ‘Here, you want some?’ 

‘No, thanks’

I pouted, ‘Why not?’ 

‘Since one of our leaders is drunk, I need to stay sober and watch out.’ he chuckles

‘Boo.’ I commented. ‘And I’m not drunk.’ 

Bellamy laughed, ‘Y/N, you’re pretty drunk.’ 

I stuck my tongue out before I walked away from him. ‘Whatever you say Bell.’ He then caught me by my waist, not allowing me to go anywhere.

‘Oh, no you don’t. I’m keeping my eyes on you.’ 

I looked up at him and squeezed his freckled cheeks. ‘No you won’t.’

Bellamy squeezed my cheeks as well. ‘Oh, yes I will.’ 

Then I giggled, realizing that he wasn’t holding me anymore. I broke free then ran away from him. ‘You can’t catch me Bell.’ 

‘You want to bet?’ he smirked as he chased me around. 

Octavia laughed as she watched Bellamy chasing me around the fire. ‘You guys are such kids.’

Listening to what Octavia was saying, I ran over to her and hugged her. ‘Awwww Octavia. You’re just jealous that I’m having fun. I love you though.’

‘Gotcha!’ Bellamy eventually caught up to me then carried me by his shoulders. 

‘Bellamy Blake, put me down!’ I demanded but he ignored me. ‘Not going to happen.’ he replied as he entered my tent and set me down.

As I looked down on my untied shoes, I couldn’t control my feelings and I started to cry. I bent down and tried tying my shoes but I couldn’t tie the knots together. 

‘Y/N, I’ll help you’ Bellamy laughed as he tied my shoes. ‘You don’t have to cry.’ 

I hugged him back as a gesture of thank you, ‘You smell good, Bellamy.’ 

He smiled and pulled away from the hug. ‘You should get some sleep now.’ 

‘Okay, only if you come to bed with me.’ I patted the empty spot next me, as I lay down on my bed. 

‘You’re going to sleep with your shoes on?’ Bellamy asked. 

‘Yes, of course. You tied the knots for me.’ I said. 

Bellamy chuckled as he took his shoes off, then poked my nose. ‘Goodnight Y/N.’ 

Not knowing what I was doing, I kissed him on the lips. ‘Goodnight Bell.’


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning; swearing, slight angst, fluff, hangover

The next morning, I woke up with a massive headache; I also didn’t remember anything from the night before. The last thing I remembered was sitting with Octavia and Finn by the fire and everything else is a blur. Rubbing my head, I sat up and I realized that I went to sleep with my shoes on. 

‘What the heck? Was I that drunk?’ I thought to myself as I got up and exited my tent. 

As I saw Finn walking by, I greeted him then he started laughing. ‘What? Is there something on my face?’ 

‘You were shit faced last night’ Finn continued laughing. 

‘What did I do last night that’s that was so funny?’ I was curious. 

‘Wait, you don’t remember?’ Finn questioned me. 

I shook my head. ‘Uhm, nope. Can you fill me in.’ 

Finn chuckled, ‘Damn, well whatever you did last night you pissed Bellamy off.’

What did I do that made Bellamy so upset? I felt really bad, especially because I don’t remember anything I did last night. ‘Did he say what I did at all?’ 

‘Nope, all I know is that he took you back to your tent last night. When he came back out, he was yelling at us to go to bed.’ 

‘Shit, ugh what did I do.’ I grunted. As I looked around to see if I can question anyone about last night, I spotted Clarke going to the dropship. I called her name to get her attention. 

Clarke looks at me and smiled, ‘I’m surprised you’re up. I assumed you would be sleeping all day since you drank so much last night.’ 

I sighed, ‘Do you know why Bellamy is so upset?’ 

‘I don’t know, but you made him give us more work today.’ she giggled. 

Crap, he must be really pissed. I needed to find him and talk to him myself. ‘Do you know where he went?’

‘Yeah, he went out in the woods to hunt by himself.’

‘By himself? Is he crazy?’ I panted.

‘He wouldn’t let any of us go with him.’ Clarke shrugged as she went into the dropship. 

I went back to my tent to grab my gun and headed to the woods. As I got deeper into the woods, I heard groaning coming from somewhere close by. I slowly approach the noise and I saw Bellamy fighting a grounder. Drawing my gun out, I concentrated and aimed.

The grounder fell down on his stomach, as I shot him right in its head. Bellamy got up as he saw me with a gun on my hand. Worried that he might be hurt, I walked over to Bellamy. ‘Hey, are you okay?’

‘I didn’t need your help.’ he replied, not making eye contact. 

‘Bellamy, he was going to kill you.’ I looked at him, confused to why I made him really upset. He ignored me and walked to the direction where the dropship was at. 

I grabbed him by the hand to make him stop. ‘Bellamy, what’s wrong? Please talk to me.’

‘I’m fine, let me go.’

‘You’re obviously mad. I’m sorry.’

He quickly turned around and gave me a stern look, ‘Why are you sorry?’

My heart dropped, slightly scared of the way he was looking at me. ‘I must of done something horrible yesterday.’ 

Bellamy sighed, ‘You didn’t do anything wrong.’

‘Why are you lying to me, Bell? Just tell me. I don’t wanna see you upset.’

‘I’m not upset.’ he hissed. 

‘Bellamy, please just tell me.’ I begged then he placed his hand by my cheek and kissed me. My heart fluttered, waiting for this moment for so long. I wasn’t a hundred percent happy about the situation since the kiss didn’t explain why he was mad at me. I was more confused than happy, the kiss didn’t ease the situation at all. 

He pulled away and he looks at me with sorrowful eyes. ‘Bell, I’m confused.’ 

‘You told me to tell you what you did last night. So I did.’ he explained. 

‘I kissed you?’ I felt so stupid. No wonder he was mad at me. ‘I’m so sorry Bellamy.’

‘Why are you apologizing?’ 

‘I was drunk and I forced myself on you. It was a mistake and I feel bad.’ I spilled. My mind was all over the place. How did I not remember this. 

‘Well, this kiss wasn’t a mistake and I’m sober.’ Bellamy blurted. 

I placed my hand on my forehead. This confusion wasn’t helping my hangover at all. I didn’t know if Bellamy was trying to confuse me on purpose but maybe I should’ve waited to talk to him after my headache was gone. 

‘Bell, I–.’ he quickly interrupted me. 

‘I like you, Y/N.’ he confessed. ‘I have for a while now. I was only upset because you kissed me when you were drunk. I wanted it to be at a perfect moment.’ Bellamy stared at the ground as he slightly blushed. 

‘Can we start over then?’ I asked. Bellamy smiled, grabbed my chin and pulled me into a kiss. 

As he pulled away, I added. ‘So romantic how we’re kissing by the dead grounder.’

Bellamy chuckled, ‘Let’s get back to camp, people are probably starting to get worried.’

I nodded, ‘So, what did I do last night that made Finn laugh so hard?’ 

He laughed, ‘Oh, where do I begin?’


End file.
